X Japan
thumbX JAPAN X Japan logo.png Rok założenia 1982 Pochodzenie Japonia Gatunek heavy metal, power metal, speed metal, metal progresywny, metal symfoniczny, J-rock Aktywność 1982–1997 2007-nadal Wytwórnia płytowa Extasy, Sony, Atlantic, EMI Powiązania Globe, Loudness, Rain, S.K.I.N., Zilch Galeria zdjęć w Wikimedia Commons Galeria zdjęć w Wikimedia Commons Strona internetowa X JAPAN (jap. エックス・ジャパン ekkusu japan?) – popularny japoński zespół heavymetalowy, założony w 1982 roku, rozwiązany 30 września 1997, reaktywowany 4 czerwca 2007. Głównym zamysłem tej grupy było szokowanie publiczności wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami. Ich motto brzmiało: "Psychodeliczna Przemoc - Zbrodnia Wizualnego Szoku". X JAPAN uznawani są przez to za pionierów visual kei, choć zespoły wykorzystujące ten koncept istniały już przed nimi, jednak żadnemu z nich nie udało się osiągnąć popularności porównywalnej do X JAPAN Spis treści ukryj 1 Muzycy 1.1 Obecny skład zespołu 1.2 Byli członkowie 2 Historia 3 Dyskografia 3.1 Albumy i EP 3.2 Albumy koncertowe 3.3 Kompilacje 3.4 Albumy remiksowe 3.5 Single 3.6 DVD oraz VHS Muzycy Obecny skład zespołu Toshimitsu "Toshi" Deyama – wokal prowadzący (1982–1997, od 2007) Tomoaki "Pata" Ishizuka – gitara (1987–1997, od 2007) Sugihara "Sugizo" Yasuhiro – gitara, skrzypce, wokal wspierający (od 2008) Hiroshi "Heath" Morie – gitara basowa, wokal wspierający (1992–1997, od 2007) Yoshiki Hayashi – perkusja, pianino (1982–1997, od 2007) Hideto "hide" Matsumoto (zmarły) – gitara (1987–1997) Byli członkowie Taiji Sawada (zmarły) – gitara basowa, wokal wspierający(1985, 1986–1992) Isao – gitara (1987) Satoru Inoue – gitara (1986) Masanori "Kerry" Takahashi – gitara (1986) Hikaru Utaka – gitara basowa (1985–1986) Hisashi "Jun/Shu" Takai – gitara (1985,1986) Mita "Zenon" Kazumitsu – gitara (1985–1986) Yoshifumi "Hally" Yoshida – gitara (1985) Kenichi "Eddie Van" Koide – gitara (1985) Atsushi Tokuo – gitara basowa (1984–1985) Tomoyuki "Tomo" Ogata – gitara (1984–1985) Yuji "Terry" Izumisawa (zmarły) – gitara (1982–1985) Historia Grupa X JAPAN powstała w 1977 roku. Wtedy to znajomi z przedszkola, Yoshiki Hayashi i Toshimitsu Deyama stworzyli zespół o nazwie 'Naitsu'. Yoshiki był perkusistą, a Toshimitsu zajął się gitarą. Z czasem przyłączyło się do nich parę osób, i Yoshiki zmienił nazwę na 'X'. Toshimitsu przejął rolę wokalisty. Przez sześć lat grali dla zabawy, do roku 1983, kiedy to miał miejsce ich największy dotychczasowy występ. Po ukończeniu Awa High School Yoshiki i Toshimitsu postanowili związać się z muzyką, mimo że wokalista początkowo miał zostać lekarzem. Yoshiki nie miał żadnych problemów - jego mama uważała, że syn najlepiej wie, co dla niego najlepsze. W 1984 dwóch panów wylądowało w Tokio. Skład zespołu zmieniał się nieustannie, stali pozostawali jedynie wokalista i perkusista. W 1985 wydali swoje pierwsze demo zawierające 5 utworów, a w czerwcu pierwszy singel I'll kill you. W lipcu nagrali utwór, który potem znalazł się na albumie Heavy metal force III - Break the darkness. Do tej pory żadna wytwórnia nie była nimi zainteresowana, toteż Yoshiki i Toshimitsu założyli własną wytwórnię. Przedsięwzięcie to finansowała matka Yoshikiego, która sprzedała swój sklep. W ten sposób powstało Extasy Records. W kwietniu wydali singel Orgasm. Żaden z gitarzystów i basistów nie pozostał na dłużej - dopóki nie pojawił się Taiji Sawada. Następnie Yoshiki zaprosił Hideto Matsumoto - ex-lidera zespołu Saber Tiger. Uratowało to Hideto. Po rozpadzie jego zespołu postanowił zostać fryzjerem. Jakiś czas później przyłączył się do nich Tomoaki Ishizuka, zwany Pata i skład się ustabilizował. Rozpoczęły się trasy koncertowe, a po nagraniu video clipu (Bakuhatu-Sunzengig) zaczęli pojawiać się w TV, radiu i prasie. Wtedy też problemy zaczęło sprawiać słabe zdrowie Yoshikiego - 23 listopada 1989 roku podczas Rose & Blood Tour zasłabł na scenie i cała trasa została odwołana. Mimo to w lutym 1990 została wznowiona. Kolejne dwa lata były bardzo pracowite, wydali parę singli, wygrali konkurs na najlepszy zespół w Japonii, zaś sam Yoshiki wraz z Tetsuyą Komuro założyli zespół 'V2' i wydali album 'Yoshiki Selection', będący składanką klasycznych utworów Yoshiki. W 1992 roku Taiji opuścił zespół, w sierpniu na jego miejsce przyszedł Hiroshi Morie - Heath. W tym też roku przechrzcili się na 'X JAPAN', bowiem odkryli, iż w Stanach funkcjonuje zespół o takiej samej nazwie i miewa się całkiem dobrze. W kolejnych latach wydawali album za albumem, teledysk za teledyskiem, singel za singlem. W 1997 roku Toshimitsu postanowił odejść z zespołu - jego wizja muzyki różniła się od Yoshiki. Yoshiki stwierdził, że X JAPAN jest związane nierozerwalnie z głosem Toshimitsu, zorganizował konferencję prasową i ogłosił koniec zespołu. 31 grudnia odbył się ostatni koncert - Last Live. W roku 2008 X JAPAN powróciło z piosenką "I.V.", która została wykorzystana jako temat do znanego horroru Piła IV. Niestety już bez gitarzysty Hideto Matsumoto, który prawdopodobnie popełnił samobójstwo 1,5 roku po rozwiązaniu X JAPAN. Mimo to członkowie zespołu nie zapomnieli o byłym gitarzyście. Na teledysku do "I.V." można zobaczyć jedną z gitar hide'a, a także fragmenty z koncertów. W marcu 2008 X JAPAN odbył trzy koncerty (28, 29 i 30 marca) w Tokyo Dome. W czasie tych trzech koncertów wspólnie z X JAPAN występowali zaproszeni gitarzyści: Wes Borland z Black Light Burns, Richard Fortus z Guns'n'Roses i Sugizo z nieistniejącego już LUNA SEA. X JAPAN uczestniczyli w hide memorial summit - dwudniowym koncercie poświęconym Hideto, który odbył się 3 i 4 maja w Tokyo Stadium. W czasie tych dwóch koncertów wystąpiło ok. dwudziestu artystów, takich jak Dir en grey, LUNA SEA czy T.M. Revolution. Na wszystkich koncertach X JAPAN po wznowieniu działalności Hideto był obecny dzięki obrazom i wideo. X JAPAN zaplanowało koncert w Paryżu (Francja) 5 lipca 2008, niestety do niego nie doszło z powodów zdrowotnych Yoshikiego. W Sylwestra odbył się koncert 'COUNTDOWN GIG' w Akasaka Blitz, czyli Hali w której występowali ponad 20 lat temu, nie bez powodu wybrali to miejsce. W 2009 zagrali 2 koncerty w Hongkongu (16 i 17 stycznia), okrzyknięte zostały najlepszymi koncertami od czasu ich powrotu. Yoshiki w wywiadzie powiedział, że to były dla niego najlepsze koncerty w historii X JAPAN. Były drobne problemy z basistą zespołu - Heathem, który nie zgodził się na kontrakt reklamowy, ale ostatecznie wszystko skończyło się dobrze i Heath razem z chłopakami wystąpił 2 i 3 maja na koncertach w Tokyo Dome i 30 maja w Tajpej (Tajwan). Na koncertach w Tokyo Dome został wykonany nowy utwór - JADE, oraz zaprezentowany nowy, 6 członek zespołu, którym został Sugizo. Na 10 października planowany jest koncert we Francji. O koncertach w Niemczech i Finlandii na razie nic nie wiadomo. Na lato zespół planuje wydać również nowy album "The Best Of", który będzie zawierał kilka nowych piosenek. Dyskografia Albumy i EP Vanishing Vision (14 kwietnia 1988) BLUE BLOOD (21 kwietnia 1989) Jealousy (1 lipca 1991) ART OF LIFE (minialbum) (25 sierpnia 1993) DAHLIA (4 listopada 1996) BLUE BLOOD Special Edition (14 lutego 2007) Jealousy Special Edition (14 lutego 2007) Albumy koncertowe On the Verge of Destruction 1992.1.7 Tokyo Dome Live (7 stycznia 1995) Live Live Live Tokyo Dome 1993-1996 (2 płyty; 15 października 1997) Live Live Live Extra (5 listopada 1997) Live In Hokkaido 1995.12.4 BOOTLEG (21 stycznia 1998) Art of life live (18 marca 1998) The Last Live (3 płyty; 30 maja 2001) Kompilacje X SINGLES (21 listopada 1993) B.O.X ~Best of X~ (2 płyty; 1 grudnia 1996) BALLAD COLLECTION (19 grudnia 1997) Singles ~Atlantic Years~ (25 grudnia 1997) Special Box (25 grudnia 1997) Single Box (25 grudnia 1997) STAR BOX (30 stycznia 1999) PERFECT BEST (2 płyty; 24 lutego 1999) X JAPAN BEST ~FAN'S SELECTION~ (2 płyty; 19 grudnia 2001) X JAPAN COMPLETE II (1 października 2005) Albumy remiksowe TRANCE X (4 grudnia 2002) Single I'LL KILL YOU (15 czerwca 1985) Orgasm (jap. オルガズム?, 20 kwietnia 1986) Kurenai (jap. 紅?, 1 września 1989) ENDLESS RAIN (1 grudnia 1989) WEEK END (21 kwietnia 1990) Silent Jealousy (11 września 1991) Standing Sex/Joker (25 października 1991) Say Anything (1 grudnia 1991) Tears (10 listopada 1993) Rusty Nail (10 lipca 1994) Longing ~Togireta melody~ (jap. Longing 〜跡切れたmelody〜?, 1 sierpnia 1995) Longing ~Setsubō no yoru~ (jap. Longing 〜切望の夜〜?, 11 grudnia 1995) DAHLIA (26 lutego 1996) Forever Love (8 lipca 1996) CRUCIFY MY LOVE (26 sierpnia 1996) SCARS (18 listopada 1996) Forever Love (Last Mix) (19 grudnia 1997) The Last Song (18 marca 1998) Forever Love (gold version) (22 lipca 1998) SCARS (gold version) (22 lipca 1998) IV (digital; 23 stycznia 2008) Scarlet Love Song -BUDDHA MIX- (digital; 8 czerwca 2011) Jade (digital; 28 czerwca 2011) DVD oraz VHS Blue Blood Tour - Bakuhatsu Sunzen GIG 1989 (1 czerwca 1989) Shigeki! Visual Shock Vol.2 (28 grudnia 1989) CELEBRATION - Visual Shock Vol.2.5 (30 września 1990) Visual Shock Vol.3 Shigeki² Yume no nakadakeni ikite (30 września 1991) SAY ANYTHING x ballad colletion - Visual Shock Vol.3.5 (21 grudnia 1991) VISUAL SHOCK VOL.4 hametsu ni mukatte 1992.1.7 Tokyo dome live (1 listopada 1992) X Clips (1 stycznia 1995) Dahlia The Video - Visual Shock #5 Part 1 (1 stycznia 1997) Dahlia The Video - Visual Shock #5 Part 2 (5 marca 1997) Dahlia Tour Final (29 listopada 1997) X Clips II (24 października 2001) The Last Live Video (29 marca 2002) Art of Life 1993.12.31 Tokyo Dome (24 września 2003) Aoi yoru (25 lipca 2007) Shiroi yoru (25 lipca 2007) RETURNS Complete Version 1993.12.30 (29 lutego 2008) RETURNS Complete Version 1993.12.31 (29 lutego 2008) X VISUAL SHOCK DVD BOX 1989-1992 (23 lipca 2008) X JAPAN wykonało również utwór do teledysku stworzonego wyłącznie na potrzeby promocyjne, puszczanego w kinach jako trailer do anime X-the movie.